Vladimir Harkonnen
Baron Vladimir Harkonnen (10110 AG - 10193 AG) was the penultimate ruler of House Harkonnen, and the chief architect in the demise of Duke Leto Atreides I of House Atreides during the latter part of the reign of Shaddam IV. Appearance Baron Vladimir Harkonnen was originally a tall, muscular man with red-gold hair in a distinctive widow's peak. Following his infection by Gaius Helen Mohiam, he was so morbidly obese that he required suspensors harnessed to his flesh in order to walk. He had spider-black eyes, cheeks like two cherubic mounds, protruding lips and bobbing jowls. History Early Years Born the son of a Harkonnen Baron, Vladimir showed an early interest in attaining power, and was trained to become the heir to House Harkonnen, ahead of his more mild-mannered half-brother Abulurd. During this time, his father served as head to the House Harkonnen and as Siridar and Baron of the planet Giedi Prime. Vladimir built upon the earlier success of his predecessors, gradually making House Harkonnen more successful through blackmail, subterfuge and treachery. Leadership Style However, his expectations in this sense were not easily achieved. He deemed Glossu too brutish and stupid to be an effective successor. And despite showering Feyd-Rautha with praise and the promise of eventual leadership, his hold over the cunning and impulsive youth remained tenuous. The Baron recognized efficiency and talent in people, and he has shown remarkable insight in knowing people. This was shown plainly in the promotion of Kryubi and the maintenance of the twisted Mentat, Piter de Vries. This was also implied in the way he developed the roles his nephews (Feyd and Glossu) eventually took, in an ultimate, yet unsuccessful plan to reinstate Harkonnen power in Arrakis. In addition to sadistic homosexual tendencies, Vladimir Harkonnen also harbored destructive personal inclinations. He had a penchant for medical procedures that encouraged skin infections, and revelled in devising elaborate torture methods for his enemies. Additionally, he was very fat, and he flaunted his morbidly obese body form and the health complications that went with it. As a leader of a Major House, Vladimir proved to be incredibly cruel, earning House Harkonnen its notorious reputation. He had no qualms in using widespread torture, murder and slavery to maintain power. The cruelty also characterized the way House soldiers and administrators handle subordinates and prisoners. And though he was generally cunning, his arrogance and intense hatred of House Atreides proved to be his un-doing. Death on Arrakis Vladimir Harkonnen died during the defeat of House Harkonnen and Sardaukar forces at the hands of the Fremen on Arrakis in the year 10,193. While watching the looming Fremen forces he was poisoned with a Gom Jabbar, wielded by a young Alia Atreides, his granddaughter. When he was killed by Alia, House Harkonnen passed to his na-Baron, Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen. He challenged Paul Atreides to a duel, which Paul won. After Paul defeated Feyd, House Harkonnen passed to the next living heir, the Lady Jessica, who declined the title. Paul then ruled that House Harkonnen passed to himself as the last living heir, and became subsumed into the throne. However, death was not the end for Vladimir. Paul's sister, Alia, was born with her ancestral memories in the womb, including Vladimir himself. Alia fell victim to the Bene Gesserit prediction and initially shared control of her body with the Baron, gradually falling under his power. The vengeful desires of the residual Vladimir Harkonnen persona proved fruitless due to Alia's eventual success in overcoming her possession by suicide. Appearance In his later years, the Baron's most notable feature was his corpulent frame. Vladimir's sheer weight required belt-mounted suspensors to retain mobility, which allowed him to float in midair from place to place, as he was unable to walk under his own power unassisted. The Baron's weight was attributed to a degenerative disease transmitted to him sexually by the Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam, though he took pains to ensure that it was believed to be due to gluttony. The suspensors also allowed for some levitation to a certain degree, as when he died, his corpse hung inches from the floor while lying sideways. Images of Vladimir Harkonnen F3de40bb39f2ca53181ca194ae4dd25739a2596c149a23bb61266431b953fe70.png 2019-03-08_12.01.54.jpg Vladimir Harkonnen.jpg|Vladimir Harkonnen, from the Dune (1984 movie), portrayed by Kenneth McMillan. Piter & Vladimir.jpg File:Vladimir.png|Vladimir Harkonnen -Illustration from the Dune Encyclopedia vladimir harkonnen 1.jpg|Vladimir Harkonnen, from the Sci-Fi Channel's Dune miniseries (2000), portrayed by Ian McNeice. Dune comic 2.jpg|Vladimir Harkonnen in the 1984 Marvel Comic adaption DuneWorldIllustrationByJohn-Schoenherr16.jpg|Baron Harkonnen - illustration by John Schoenherr tumblr_o2ussfdXdK1sndzdgo1_400.jpg|Baron Harkonnen - concept Art for Jodorowskys Dune by Moebius 220px-Baron_Harkonnen-John_Schoenherr-Illustrated_Dune_(1978).jpg|Baron Harkonnen - Painting by John Schoenherr Analog+Feb+1964+John+Schoenherr+2.jpg|Duke Leto and Baron Harkonnen - illustration by John Schoenherr 51eLcmKOdKL-1.jpg|Baron Harkonnen as depicted in the Dune CCG harkonnenbaron.jpg|Baron Vladimir Harkonnen in Cryos 1991 game 51T6knzHmsL._AC_SL230_-1.jpg|Vladimir Harkonnen in Dune CCG Baron Harkonnen.jpg Behind the Scenes In the 1984 movie adaptation of Dune, Vladimir Harkonnen was played by the late Kenneth McMillan. In the 2000 Dune and 2003 Children of Dune mini-series the character was played by Ian McNeice. In the former, Harkonnen was given more gritty and hideous appearance, including the presence of black pustules that constantly require draining, as well as made significantly more unstable than in the original book. His fate was also altered slightly in the 1984 film as well: Alia, instead of merely poisoning him, proceeded to also telekinetically shove him through a damaged wall during the climactic battle, resulting in a giant worm devouring him. In both versions, he was also shown to levitate due to his suspensors, whereas in the book, save for the narration for when he is killed, the suspensors are only stated to be necessary for him to walk. de:Wladimir Harkonnen es:Vladimir Harkonnen ru:Владимир Харконнен Category:House Harkonnen Harkonnen, Vladimir